


Wine Free Wine

by meggysmeg



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: James is an artist and has longish hair for the aesthetic, M/M, PT and James are married, PT likes the hair, they have a kid, this is pretty much all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggysmeg/pseuds/meggysmeg
Summary: PT and Church spend a quiet night in, that is until they are interrupted.





	Wine Free Wine

Chris and James sat on their balcony staring out at the city around them. The couple were cuddled up on a hammock whilst the rest of the balcony was covered in different plants, all decorated with fairy lights. There was a warm glow surrounding them, the boys would occasionally chat but spent most of the time in silence just enjoying each other’s company. Every now and again Chris would run his hands through James’ hair or braid a strand or two, after a while Chris got up and started moving around the balcony collecting flowers. 

‘What are you doing?’ James chuckled as he watched his husband gather up a handful of flowers and place them on a table. 

‘It’s a surprise’ Chris stated before scuttling inside the apartment, he returned a few minutes later with a hair brush in one hand and a box of hair supplies in the other ‘Sit up’ he instructed.

The small man placed the hair brush and hair supplies on the table with the flowers and dragged it over to the hammock, he slid back on and sat behind James. ‘Pass me the hair brush’ he instructed. James did as he was told. 

Chris sat and brushed James’ hair before styling it, as he styled the hair he gently wove the flowers into it. After a while Chris got up and dragged James into the house, they stopped in front of one of the mirrors.

‘What do you think?’ Chris asked

‘I love it!’ James smiled pulling Chris into a tight hug.

 At that moment the door opened and a small boy ran in ‘Daddy, Poppy’ He yelled happily. James lifted him up and swung him round a bit.

 ‘Hey Kiddo, aren’t you meant to be at Uncle Kev and Uncle Con’s?’

 ‘Lucas insisted that he’d left something here and that he needed it to sleep’ Connor explained from the doorway.

 ‘Lucas, how could you let me forget it?’ Chris joked before going into his son’s bedroom, he returned a moment later with a small stuffed poptart and handing it to the little boy in his husband’s arms. Lucas held the soft toy close and sucked on the corner of it gently.

 ‘You ready to go back to Uncle Con’s so you can get some sleep?’ James asked, Lucas nodded his head as he was passed over to Connor who quickly said goodbye and left.

 Chris quickly kissed James on the cheek before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of wine ‘Want some?’ he asked

 'Still don’t drink PT!’ Chris smiled lightly

 ‘What do yo…’ Chris looked at the bottle in his hand ‘wrong bottle’ he whispered to himself. He put the wine bottle on the table before going back into the fridge he re-emerged seconds later with another bottle in his hand.

 ‘That’s still a wine bottle Chris’ James pointed out, PT turned the bottle around to show a hand drawn label saying ‘ _wine free wine_ ’.

 ‘It’s just grape juice but I put it in a bottle and had Lucas design the label’ Chris admitted.

 ‘That’s way too cute, thank you’ James laughed. He leaned in and kissed his husband lightly, the bottle of grape juice was quickly forgotten.


End file.
